


Crossword puzzle

by Dreizehn



Category: Persona 5
Genre: During Canon, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreizehn/pseuds/Dreizehn
Summary: Bored and with nothing better to do, Akira decides to do a crossword puzzle... That is until Akechi shows up.





	Crossword puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour on twitter lmao. Enjoy!

Akira sat at one of the booths in LeBlanc and focused all his attention on solving the crossword puzzles in the small book on the table. There was nothing better for him to do that evening after all. His phone had been silent since he left school, and with no palace to explore he decided he might as well spend the rest of his time relaxing. He was surprised at himself though for getting so absorbed in something like a crossword puzzle, but that was the situation he was in. He had been so focused on it that he hardly noticed the sound of LeBlanc’s bell jingle as someone entered the cafe. He paid it no mind, assuming it was just another ordinary customer. His assumption was proven wrong though when someone leaned over him distracting him from his crossword, and he looked up to see Akechi looking at his book of puzzles with intrigue in his eyes. Akira blinked. Akechi was close...very close, it made Akira continue to wonder if the older boy had any concept of personal space, but considering how he usually got as close as possible, he assumed he didn't.

"Good evening...?" Akira said quietly, unsure what else to say in this situation. Akechi looked at him and smiled sweetly. For once there was no hint of bags under his eyes.

"Good evening, Kurusu-kun," he responded. His soft sweet voice soothing to Akira's ears.

Akira looked away and turned his attention back to his puzzle. "I'm surprised to see you here so late," he said. Usually Akira only saw Akechi in Leblanc when he was first getting off school, and usually Akechi would leave immediately when that happened, so this was a surprise, though he wasn't complaining or anything.

Akechi hummed. "Well I had a surprising amount of free time today so i thought i would come by," he explained. There was a slight cheer to his voice. Akira assumed he must have been having a good day.

"So you're the type of guy that drinks coffee in the evening? You'll have trouble sleeping if you do that kind of thing," Akira said. He briefly glanced at Akechi between words, seeing that he had unsurprisingly made no effort to move.

An amused chuckle came from Akechi. "What if i came here to see you?" He said. His voice much too teasing for Akira to believe he was doing anything more than saying that just to mess with him. Still he decided he would play along just for the heck of it as he crossed out another word.

"Oh? You flatter me. Missing me when it's only been a week since we last talked."

"it was a lonely week."

Akira snickered. He could agree with that as he had been generally neglected throughout most of it. Though he wasn't sure if Akechi was being serious when he said that.

"Wanna cuddle in my room to make up for lost time?" Akira retorted. He looked up to see Akechi's response and saw the grin on the brunet's face widen.

"I'd love to," he said, and if Akira hadn't known any better he would have thought he meant it. Apparently tired of standing, Akechi walked around and sat in the seat opposite of Akira. His grin shifted to a pleasant smile. "I didn't take you for the type to like crossword puzzles."

"I just had nothing better to do."

Akechi twined his fingers together on the table as he stared at Akira, and without missing a beat said, "Well I'm here now." Akira had to take a moment to try to figure out if that was an innuendo or just a case of very bad wording.

"That you are," Akira replied as he crossed off three more words. He had two left. Akechi's piercing gaze caused his focus to wane but this puzzle was still of little difficulty to him even with a beautiful distraction sitting across from him flirting endlessly. Akira found another word and crossed it out then looked at Akechi again. "How long are you staying here anyway?"

"However long you will have me."

"Oh great; I'll see if Soujiro is okay with you moving in then," Akira replied. He felt a satisfying smirk make its way to his face when Akechi spluttered out a laugh. Akira was the victor of their little game of flirting this time it seemed. He watched Akechi cover his mouth with one hand in an attempt to stifle his own laughter until he finally calmed down.

"That...I should have expected that response." Akechi sighed sounding content and relaxed, leaning back in his seat and slouching. "In all seriousness...do you mind accompanying me somewhere when you finish that?"

Akira slashed off the last word then looked at Akechi with surprise. A date invitation was the last thing he expected. He closed the book and slid it to the middle of the table. "Asking me on a date late into the evening. You're more bold than I thought, Akechi-san," he teased, earning a smile he couldn't quite decipher.

"Yes, well, I'm in the mood."

Akira hummed and leaned forward. He had no objections, and Morgana was asleep, so he could leave without being nagged about going to bed early. "Sure what do you have in mind?"

Akechi grinned. "It's a surprise, but know I'm paying." Akira considered teasing him about being shady but decided against it and stood.

"I won't turn down free food."

Akechi chuckled and followed suit, and the two headed for the door together. Akechi walking past him and opening the door for Akira, which caused him to snort. "Always the gentleman," Akira said.

"Well one of us has to be."

"Rude."

Once they were outside and headed for the station, Akechi paused midway and looked back at Akira. "Ah but.... I did miss you, at least a little."

Akira blinked. How he was even supposed to respond to that? "Well..." Akira averted his eyes and brought his hand up to play in his hair. "I guess it would be a lie to say I didn't miss you welcoming me back home."

A silence developed between that was awkward and too long for Akira to be comfortable with, so he looked up and was shocked to see Akechi was blushing.

After what felt like hours Akechi finally looked away and coughed awkwardly. "I...I see. I'll keep that in mind."

Akira nodded his head then walked up so he was walking side by side Akechi. His eyes wandered to his still reddened cheeks and he quietly said, "You're cute when you blush."

Akechi instantly responded, "The feeling is mutual so please stop talking." His voice was in a tone Akira had never heard before.


End file.
